


The Multitude Of Reasons Why Chinese Chicken Salad Can Solve Almost Everything; And For Everything Else, Theres Always A Best Friend

by CallMeLou2



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comatose Leo Fitz, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeLou2/pseuds/CallMeLou2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fitz presses that button, Jemma's life feels like its over. She feels like she can barely survive. But with some chinese chicken salad, a little bit of vodka, and a lot of tears, she might just be able to piece her world back together again.</p><p>I wrote this a while ago, in the season 2/3 hiatus. I just found it, and decided to post it, because, well, why the heck not. I also decided to continue it, and will be posting every day or every other day. </p><p>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! So, I haven't ever posted anything, just read copious amounts of FF, but I have actually wrote a lot of it, since writing is one of my passions. I wrote this one a while ago (between season 2 and 3) and found it just recently. I decided to post this and continue with it because of one reason- AOS ruined my life. I love it dearly, but the emotional wreckage it has caused me…..oh, my. Writing and reading FF has really helped in the way that only FF can, and I decided to try to pass on some of that love :).  
> This is a Agents Of Shield AU, with the main ship as Fitzsimmons and a decent amount of Skyeward in there too- with the inevitable hints of Philinda. Spoilers, obviously. I will most likely be posting once every day or every other day. Please rate and review- you know how it is. Now, after that long a/n….Enjoy!!
> 
> Loves,  
> Lou
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any Agents Of Shield characters or ideas. I wish I did.

DAY 1: It was a hot day on the outskirts of the small village somewhere in Ecuador- not that it made any difference in the cool med wing of the BUS. There, in the med wing, sat Jemma Simmons. Jemma was wringing her already raw hands and staring at the same thing she had been staring at for hours- or years, as it seemed to her. A young man’s chest- one specific man, her best friend, Leo Fitz. Director Fury had come out of hiding to save them 2 days ago, but just last night had Simmons awoken. Fury had originally forced her to stay in the tube that had been keeping her alive, but after a hour or two of begging, pleading, and a little outright screaming, Fury opened the tube for her and let her rush to Fitz’s bedside. She hadn’t left since. Jemma stood up and walked to the bed, as she had been doing every couple minutes. She “fixed” the already perfect sheet and plumped the already plumped pillow. She looked at Leo. She reached out a hand and swept his curls back. She stroked his cheek, looking for any signs of awakening she knew in the pit of her stomach wouldn’t be there. She told stories to him, stories he already knew, stories they made together. How they met, their first project together, the first time they got drunk in The Boiler Room, their graduation, when they found out they would be partners. The words flowed freely, taking the place of her dried up tears. He looked so peaceful- like the angel he was. Her angel, the man that God decided to give to her, regardless of the fact that he was much too good, much too sweet, much too happy. She had ruined him.


	2. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Skye tries to comfort Jemma....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Second chapter, pretty straightforward. Ward will probably be introduced in the next chapter, fi my sad attempt at foreshadowing didn't tell you that. I have a thing for hopeless causes, but even I have trouble spinning present-time Ward, with the fact that he's, you know....dead. :(. Anyway, writing about pre-Maveth Ward is fu and a little comforting....I don't know how it will work, but I promise Skye and ward will have a confrontation. Anyway, enjoy....and review! All the loves,
> 
> Lou

Day 5: Jemma quickly glanced up as the door opened. It was Skye. Normally, she would jump up and hug her fiercely, but she just flashed a quick and fake smile.  
“I come bearing of-” Skye tried to finish her sentence, but she was unable to oce she got a look at FItz battered and bruised body, eyes swollen shut.  
“Wow….umm, I have chinese chicken salad?” She phrased it as a question, the hesitation and fear in her voice apparent in the air.  
“Yeah, I know. And thanks, but I can’t stomach anything right now.”  
“Jem. You haven’t eaten in days.” Skye said this with a worried tone, but her eyes didn’t leave Fitz’s frozen form.  
“I’m fine Skye.”  
“No, you’re not. But you don’t have to eat.” Skye sat down in the chair next to her, and set the paper plate of wilted salad down. “How is he?”  
“The exact same as he has been since Fury saved us. Stable, but no signs of consciousness. We have absolutely no idea what damage was done to his brain, and we won't know until he wakes up. He could be the exact same, he could have amnesia, he could…he could not wake up at all.”  
“Jemma, you can't think like that. I promise you, he’ll be okay.”  
“You cant promise me that! I never should have made him go out in the field.” Jemma's sentence started out angry, and it frightened Skye. She had never seen Jemma actually upset with anyone. Btu she was, she was angry. Angry at the world, angry at Skye, and angry at herself. But then, she softened, her whole body half collapsing as she thought about the days before it had all started, the guilt overwhelming her fragile body.  
“He didn’t want to, you know. Go into the field, I mean. He wanted to stay at our lab. I convinced him that it would be a good experience- a once in a lifetime opportunity. He said that if I wanted to go, of course he would come. I did this. It’s my fault.”  
“Stop Jemma. This is no way you’re fault. Its Wards.” Skye clenched her fist thinking of him. “Of course he came. He would follow you anywhere.”


End file.
